A Prophecy, and a Heartbreak
by percyluver25
Summary: Percy receives a prophecy from Rachel, but it isn't how it usually happens. Rachel remembers it, yet she knows it is a prophecy. When Percy hears it, he takes an action that could change his life for good.
1. Chapter 1

(This FanFiction takes place just after The Last Olympian, in Percy's point of view)

I stretched, just waking up from his brand new cell phone, a birthday present from Paul and my mother, beeped, alerting me of a new text. It had only been three days since we had left camp, but Annabeth was texting me constantly. I picked up his phone and checked the text.

_From: Annabeth; at 8:36 A.M._

_R U busy 2day, Seaweed Brain?_

I winced. I knew I should tell her what I had been planning today, but I wasn't going to if I could avoid it. _I guess I __have __to tell her now, _he thought. I reluctantly texted back.

_ToAnnabeth; at 8:38 A.M._

_Well, I will b if u let me…_

_I wanted 2 ask u 1__st__;_

_I was thinking about visiting Rachel;_

_It is a Saturday, so she won't b in_

_school. I wanted to tell her I am not_

_mad at her, and I kinda feel bad…_

_I can still be __nice__, right?_

I waited. _Will she be angry? Will she dump me?_ My phone finally beeped, and I practically jumped three feet in surprise.

_From: Annabeth; at 8:41 A.M._

_Of course! Percy, I know you don't want_

_cheat on me, or sneak off or something._

_Percy, I trust you, you don't need to ask_

_Permission; though I thought it was kinda_

_cute! _

I smiled. Cute? Girls could be so weird sometimes.

_To Annabeth; at 8:42 A.M_

_K, thanks! Cya later!_

It took me a while to reply and read the texts, and Annabeth too, because we both have dyslexia. I hanged into some clean clothes, ate a piece of toast, brushed my teeth, grabbed my cell phone, and left a note on the table.

Mom + Paul:

I'm going to see Rachel, and then maybe Annabeth… I'll be back later today. I have my phone!

Percy

Then I headed out the door. I knew where Rachel's giant apartment was, and I also knew her phone number, but I decided to just show up would be better. I walked a little ways down the sidewalk, and finally came to it. I rang the door bell. You see, they call it an apartment, but they basically live in the whole thing, and no one else. Rachel's mom opened the door.

"Hello Percy," she said snottily, "I don't know why you are here."

She began to close the door. I guess she didn't like the idea of Rachel being the new oracle, and since I was a part of Camp Half-Blood, she didn't particularly enjoy my company. "Wait, Mrs. Dare, I wanted to see Rachel," I said loudly. I figured she already knew that, but it was worth a try.

The door slammed shut. Inside, I could hear a new voice. "Mother, was that Percy?"

"No, dear, it was just some worthless scum." That was Mrs. Dare.

Rachel sounded angry. "Mother! I'm telling you it wasn't his fault, it is my destiny!"

I figured that if Rachel opened the door and I was standing there it would be pretty weird, so Iran back onto the sidewalk and began to walk away. I heard the door open, and I turned around, seeing Rachel standing in the doorway.

"Percy," she said, "I'm sorry about that. My parents aren't to happy about the oracle thing. They don't understand that it's my destiny."

"It's okay," I replied. "So… I just wanted to come say hi, and apologize, I guess."

Rachel looked confused. "Apologize for what?" She asked.

"Well, ruining your vacation, jeopardizing you and your family's lives, having you come all that way for me, when I loved someone else, I guess." I said back, looking at my feet.

Rachel laughed, and I looked up at her. "Percy, you don't get it either. We have our own destinies, and ours are separate. I will admit that I thought mine belonged with you at first, but now I realize it doesn't. You don't have to apologize. You made my life all the more interesting. But… I don't think our destinies say that we can't be friends." She smiled, shut the door, and walked over to me. "Want to get some ice cream?"

"Sure," I replied, and we walked down the street to the ice cream place and went inside. I ordered a chocolate and strawberry sundae, and she ordered a banana split. We sat down at an empty table, and waited for our ice creams.

"I'll be right back," Rachel said.

She had an odd look in her eyes, almost… distant. She got up and slipped into the bathroom. I decided not to think too much about it, and I was distracted then, because our ice cream came. I was about to dig in to mine, when the bathroom door was flung open, and Rachel came out, her face streaming with tears. I stood up. "Rachel? What is it?"

She looked at me, sobbed, and ran out of the ice cream place. I ran after her, leaving two untouched ice creams on the table.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Rachel!" I yelled. She turned around and stopped. I caught up with her. "What- what's wrong?"

"I- I had a vision," she choked out between tears. "It wasn't like an oracle vision, because I remembered it, like before I became the Oracle. It- it was you. And Annabeth. You were on a date, and it looked perfect. A voice whispered in my head, "Δε βρέθηκαν λέξεις για."

I shuddered. I understood the words. They meant: 'Before it ends, one will kill the other.' "Rachel, are-are you sure? I mean, I would _never _think about killing Annabeth."

She nodded. "I'm sure. Before the vision ended, I saw that both of you had open blades under the table." She sniffed.

"Okay… I have to go." I said. I turned and ran down the street towards my apartment, stunned. When I got back, my mom and Paul were both awake.

"Well that was short," my mom said.

I nodded, and ran upstairs to my room. I took out my cell phone. I had one new text I hadn't known about.

_From: Annabeth; at 8:48 A.M._

_Text me when u get back. ;)_

I shuddered, but texted back anyway.

_To Annabeth at; 9:45 A.M._

_Annabeth?_

She texted back a minute later.

_From Annabeth; at 9:46 A.M._

_Percy! Ur back! Sooo… Do u want to do something?_

I shuddered again, but decided to say yes. I _had _to break up with her. I cared about her, and I didn't want to end up killing her.

_To: Annabeth; at 9:48 A.M._

_Um, sure… Ice cream?_

I wanted that ice cream. Hopefully the person there won't recognize me…

_From: Annabeth;at 9:50 A.M._

_Sure! Meet you there._

I felt as if invisible claws were tearing at my heart. _I guess that's what a broken heart is. It is for the best though. I don't want to kill her, and I don't think she would kill me. _I told my mom where I was going, and walked to the ice cream place. Luckily, the person working there was different. I looked around, and spotted Annabeth waiting for me in a booth. I slid in across from her after we ordered our ice creams.

"I… I have some bad news," I told her.

She looked at me, her eyes filled with concern.

_She has nothing but concern for me. How would she kill me? _I had to do it anyways. "Annabeth… I don't… I don't think we are right for each other. Not anymore," I said, staring at my ice cream.

"What?" She asked, her eyes filling with a mixture of anger and sadness, "How can you say that? It's only been-"

I cut her off. "I know, Annabeth. Trust me, I have good reasons."

"Is this because of Rachel? You can't date her she's the Oracle and-"

I cut her off again. "I'm not going to go date Rachel! I don't like her like that. It's just…" I looked into her beautiful gray eyes. They were brimming with tears.

Annabeth got up. "Don't text me, don't call me." She stormed out of the room, and I thought my heart was going to burst. I payed for the ice creams and left, once again leaving two untouched ice creams on the table.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Please Review!**

Chapter Three

I walked home very slowly, my mind still trying to process what I had just done. _How could I do that? She was so upset! _Yeah, so basically I felt like a complete jerk. I tried to tell myself I was doing the right thing, but that didn't make me feel any better. When I got home I walked past my mom. She didn't say anything. She probably thought everything was fine. When I got to my room upstairs I flopped onto my bed and stared at the ceiling. Then I decided to text Rachel.

_To: Rachel; at 10:30 AM_

_I broke up with her._

I sat there for a minute wondering how Rachel would react.

_From: Rachel; 10:31 AM_

_I'm sorry. I really am. U R doing the_

_right thing, trust me._

I didn't text back, I didn't feel like it. I sat there just staring at the ceiling. Finally I went downstairs and tried to act like everything was normal. I ate some blue ice cream since I had never gotten mine. Then I played some video games and did a whole lot of nothing for the rest of the day. I crawled into bed earlier than usual, and fell instantly asleep.

Then next morning, I was shaken awake by my mother. "Percy! Percy, I got a message from Chiron!"

That got me awake. My eyes shot open and I sat up. "What is it?"

"There has been a few attacks," my mother said. "The stragglers of Kronos's army seem to have not given up."

I crinkled my brow in confusion. "Why? That doesn't make any sense. Kronos is… gone." I had almost said dead, but that would be wrong. Kronos will never be completely dead.

"I have no idea, but he is recruiting all the summer campers in case there will be more. He definitely wants you there."

I nodded. My mom left, and I changed into my camp half-blood t-shirt and some jeans. I grabbed Riptide, some extra stuff like a toothbrush for camp, and headed downstairs into the kitchen. "Mom? What about school?"

My mom looked at me, and then at Paul, who winked.

"I'll come up with something," he said.

"Thanks," I said. "Let's go mom."

"Okay, eat this." She handed me a blue muffin. "Do you want to pick up Annabeth?"

I shook my head. "She'll want to go with her dad, trust me. Rachel should be there though. Can we pick her up?"

My mom nodded, her eyebrows raised. I guess that seemed like an odd request. I shoved the muffin into my mouth and headed out the door, my mom right behind me. I got into the front passenger seat and shut the door. We drove quickly to Rachel's house. I got out of the car and I rang the doorbell. Once again, Mrs. Dare answered.

"Why hello, Percival." She said snottily.

"My name, isn't Percival," I muttered. "Mrs. Dare, I really need Rachel, it's important! Seriously." Before she could shut the door on me again, I yelled, "RACHEL!" into the house. I could now hear her walking down the stairs.

"Percy? Mother, I'm coming, now don't be rude!" She sounded like she was a mother lecturing a child, instead of the other way around. "What is it? Are you feeling okay, since the…"

"Yeah, that's not it," I said as she pushed past her mother and shut the door behind her. "Camp half-blood is in trouble, and I thought that maybe you should be there."

Her eyes went wide. "Oh no! We should leave now!" She ran inside and came back a few moments later with a small duffel bag. "Let's go."

I nodded, and got in the car. She hopped into the back, and after making sure we were buckled, my mom drove off towards camp half-blood.

"So how did Annabeth take the breakup Percy?" Rachel asked. I turned around and shook my head at her, but it was too late.

"What?" My mom asked. "Percy, you and Annabeth broke up? How come you didn't tell me?"

"Sorry mom, it's just that... I don't want to talk about it." I said, not looking at her.

"All right, if you say so Percy," she said, sounding mildly disappointed.

'Sorry,' Rachel mouthed when I looked back at her. I didn't respond.

We were at Camp Half-Blood now. That's when I noticed the other car behind us. I recognized Mr. Chase and Annabeth. "Oh great," I muttered. "Bye mom!" I said.

"Bye Percy, be careful."

"I will," I promised. I got out of the car and began to walk up the hill towards the camp. Annabeth and Rachel were right behind me. I didn't look back, but I hear them.

"Hey Annabeth," Rachel said.

"Why are _you_ here, mortal girl?" That was Annabeth, obviously.

"Hey, I didn't do anything," Rachel said.

Annabeth snorted and walked faster, almost catching up with me.

I finally reached the barrier and walked through. Annabeth was right behind me, Rachel after that.

Clarisse was on guard duty. "Well if it aint the two lovebirds," she said, snorting. I kept on walking. "I wasn't being rude! What? I don't even get a hello?" She yelled after us.

I heard Rachel give her a quick hello. A few campers were hanging around, all of them looking nervous. Chiron was there too. He galloped up to the three of us, still limping. "Thanks for coming," he said. "I see you two have brought our Oracle," he continued, giving Rachel a warm smile.

"Oh no, Percy brought _her,_" Annabeth said. "I certainly did not."

Chiron looked at first me, then Annabeth. Understanding filled his gaze. He nodded. "Very well then, Percy thank you for telling Rachel. I could not reach her parents, you see."

I nodded, not looking at Annabeth.

The campers all looked at us, raising their eyebrows and whispering.

"Well then," Chiron continued. "You may bring your things to your cabins, Annabeth Percy. Rachel, we have a room prepared for you in the big house, follow me."

I began to walk towards my cabin, getting a few acknowledgements from the other campers. Annabeth was close behind me.

Once we were farther away from everyone else, she said, "You aren't even going to acknowledge me?"

I looked at her. "I don't know what you want me to say."

She snorted and walked quickly ahead of me.

I can tell you one thing. I might be almost invulnerable on the outside, but on the inside, I am still just as vulnerable to pain.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry I am a bit slow at this, I often get writers block! Well, thanks for reading, if you do, and please review! I love reviews and helpful things. Thanks to the few people who have so far! I hope you like it! I know it isn't very good, but it is my first PJO Fanfic!**

Chapter Four

I got to my cabin and threw my stuff on the ground. I plopped down onto my bed. Once again I felt like a jerk. I sighed. _Stupid prophecy! Maybe it's wrong, and I made a big mistake. _I lay down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I guess I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew I was being shaken awake. I opened my eyes.

"What is it?" I asked groggily. I saw Travis Stoll standing over me, dressed in battle armor.

"We need you out there! There are some _dracenae, _and a hellhound! We could probably beat them, but Chiron said to get you."

I nodded and he turned and ran out of the cabin. I grabbed Riptide off my nightstand and ran out, and headed towards the sound of battle, past the borders of the camp. Peleus stood in front of the golden fleece, roaring, trying to ward off the I got there, I saw half a dozen _dracenae, _and a hellhound, as Travis had said. Campers were attacking, but they were tired, and having a hard time. It was also pitch black out, I must have slept for a while. I pushed through campers and found myself facing a _dracenae._ Her ugly scaly skin rippled as she tried to jab me with her sword. I instinctively jumped back, even though I didn't need to.

"I've missssssed you, Perccccy," she hissed.

I moved in and tried to jab a blow, but she deflected it with her shield. I sliced at her again, and this time made contact. She exploded into dust, evaporating. Then I relized the other _dracenae_ and the hellhound were retreating. After a few minutes, they had gone down the hill and disappeared.

I saw Chiron galloping in between campers, seeing if any were injured. "It seems no one is hurt badly," he called. "We will have a meeting about this in the big house.

Everyone started to file towards it, moving slowly. _I wonder why they are attacking. We defeated Kronos! _I saw Grover ahead, also going to the big house. I guess he came back to help defend the camp also.

Once everyone was seated in the big house, Chiron began the meeting. "Several monsters are still attacking. Who their leader is, I do not know. Does anyone have any ideas?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Then we shall ask the Oracle, but since we do not know of any single person of importance to this matter, we will do it here. Rachel?"

"I'm here," she said from the back of the room. She got up and walked to the front of the table and stood next to Chiron. She looked nervous.

"Help us with this matter, oh Oracle," Chiron said.

Rachel's eyes turned green, and green mist poured out of her mouth. I hated this part.

"_The bravest chosen satyr will lead the way,_

_They'll find their answers, but they will pay,_

_What is broken will either repair,_

_Or all shall end in the pits of despair,_

_Together they will save the days,_

_But must go home in two separate ways."_

Rachel's eyes turned back to normal and the mist ceased. "Did I do it?" She asked.

Chiron nodded, and Rachel returned to her seat.

"Well," Chiron said. "Naturally, that satyr would be Grover."

Grover squeaked in alarm. "Me? I will do it, of course, it's just I didn't expect…"

"You must have confidence, you have done the whole world many a favor. You get to pick two half-bloods to go with you." Chiron replied.

Grover smiled. "I will pick the two of my friends that never failed me. I have been on several successful quests with them, and I hoped that this can be another." I smiled, and then frowned. I realized who the other half-blood would be, and I wasn't happy about it. "Percy, and Annabeth," Grover said.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I have been really busy! I will try to update whenever I can. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think!**

Chapter Five

Everyone was silent. I knew all eyes were on me and Annabeth. _Of course Grover wouldn't know yet._ I heard a groan, and then it cut short. I turned and saw Annabeth. She gave me a sly look and hurriedly said, "I accept."

I knew what she was thinking. She thought that if she accepted first that would mean I would say no. But there was no way I would leave my best friend hanging like that. Grover would freak out if I didn't say yes. "I accept too," I said quietly.

I heard a gasp of surprise from Annabeth, and I knew she would be glaring at me. I didn't care. I had to go with Grover. I looked at Grover and I saw a look of pure confusion in his eyes. He glanced from me to Annabeth.

Chiron cleared his throat. "Then it's settled. Grover, and er… Percy and Annabeth will leave tomorrow on a quest to find out what the reason for these attacks is, and who the leader is." He casted an anxious glance at me, and everyone began to file out of the big house. I hung back to talk to Grover, and I guess Annabeth had the same idea. Within a minute or two, it was just the three of us.

Once Annabeth saw that I was staying too, she said, "Nice going Seaweed Brain," and marched out.

Grover looked at me. "I'm guessing the two of you…"

"Broke up? Yeah. It's a long story," I told him.

"Aw man, I'm sorry. If I knew I wouldn't have picked both of you. You can tell me what happened, you know."

So I told him the whole story, about the prophecy, Rachel, everything.

When I finished, he was looking at me with his eyes narrowed. "Percy… Oracles don't…"

"What?" I asked.

"I don't even remember what I was about to say!" He said quickly, and hurried out of the room before I could question him further.

I walked back to my cabin, and when I got there, a plopped down on my bed and fell instantly asleep. I had a dream, which was not necessarily a good thing. I dreamed I was standing on an island, with waves lapping at my feet. I saw a lot of sheep frolicking about. I noticed one had some huge teeth, and that was all. I woke up with rays of sunlight filtering in through the windows. I figured I had a normal dream that night, and pushed the thoughts of it away.

Pretty soon I was walking next to Grover, Annabeth ahead of us. Our bags were packed with the usual, ambrosia, nectar, a few clothing items, and stuff like that. Argus was driving us to the city. When we got to the van, Grover sat in between me and Annabeth. No one said a word. Finally we reached the city, and Argus dropped us off. He waved his hand in farewell, and drove off back towards camp. We stood there for a few moments, no one saying anything.

Then Grover said, "Well I think that we should see if I scent any monsters, and then go check it out."

"Sounds good," Annabeth and I both said, and then she glared at me as if I didn't even have a right to speak.

Grover inhaled. "I think I smell something. Very faint, but in that direction," he said pointing down the sidewalk.

I nodded. "Let's follow it. They might be involved.

Grover set off down the sidewalk, me and Annabeth following, me behind her. We walked for a while, and finally Grover stopped, sniffing. "I think they're in here." He said, gesturing to the big building next to us. It was a hotel. We entered, quietly and slowly. The woman at the front desk was reading, and she didn't even notice us. Grover pointed at a door marked, "DO NOT ENTER UNLESS YOU ARE PERMITTED." We quietly opened the door, tiptoed in, and I gently closed it behind me. We tiptoed down a large flight of stairs at the bottom, there was a closed metal door that read, "DO NOT ENTER UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES!" Grover's eyes widened and he pointed at the door, nodding his head vigorously. I understood. He was saying that the monsters, whatever they were, were behind this door. I pulled out Riptide, and pushed open the door. A dozen monsters stood before me.


End file.
